


Doomed Destinies

by thecrooktomyassasin



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: 2x16, Doomworld!Captain Canary, Doomworld!Sara, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 15:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10494171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrooktomyassasin/pseuds/thecrooktomyassasin
Summary: Leonard and Sara might have had a maybe in their reality, but that doesn't that it always had to be that way in another.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Doomed Destinies, see what i did there?   
> Finally got around to write something and I had to put some angst after last night's episode, which i am still VERY salty about.   
> Many thanks to glasscassel/gawkydoteficus for helping me through this writers block, so this is for you! Also thanks to everyone who has been kind to me when i made that post. I appreciate it loads.   
> Abbracci e baci, Eva.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all rights to the CW network.

On the way to the Mayor’s office and in the comfortable silence of her car- well her other self’s car, Sara found herself recalling bits of her memory about the time she had spent trapped in this “Doomword”.

She vaguely remembered being hired by Darhk alongside Amaya and she remembered the killing; blood running like a river, smeared in her hands and face _and she would just smile_. She would oblige to Darhk’s every demand without a second thought and she would kill; not thinking about it for even a second afterwards. The nights she slept like a feather; no remorse or guilt plaguing her thoughts.

 

And as she took a left turn on SCPD she suddenly remembered.

She had seen Snart a few times in the Mayor’s office; talking with Darhk and stopping once she arrived. He had looked at her intently; his burning gaze making a shiver go down her spine before she focused on her upcoming job. They had brief encounters after their first meeting but what Sara remembered in particular was the exact moment everything changed for her evil-self. She had been summoned to Darhk’s office alone one morning and that’s when she saw him looking at her with that same intense look; leaning against Darhk’s mahogany office, though now he was the only other person in the room other than her.

“Hello, Mrs. Lance.” He drawled and offered his hand for her to shake. Sara smirked and shook his hand before taking a step back. “Mr. Mayor told me that you could be of some assistance in an issue I’ve been dealing with. I need you to kill someone for me, but… I don’t believe that you’ll need your partner for this one; if you don’t mind _of course_.”

“I’m listening.” She answered; leaning back and enjoying the vibration of the man’s voice as he explained the details to her about the man she had to kill.

That same night Sara gave Leonard a phone call as soon as she left the man’s body on the floor.

“He won’t be a problem to you anymore.” She said in a cheery voice and heard a hum of approval from the other end of the line.

“Pleasure doing business with you Mrs. Lance. Though I would like some sort of proof that he is really gone.” Leonard stated and Sara smirked. She looked at the bloodied ring that her target was wearing; the ring that she now had in her palm. “Poison in about an hour sounds alright?”

“See you then Mr. Snart.” She said and started walking towards her car to clean her bloodied hands; really eager to meet with the man.

 

“Excellent work.” He said as he placed a glass of whiskey in front of the leather-clad blonde who sat in a stool on the bar of the nightclub. “You really are the best in your… _profession_.”

“I am the best at _everything_ I do, Mr. Snart.” Sara smirked at the man as she removed her black leather jacket and gave him a view of her strapless matching bodice. “You only have to ask and you will see _just_ _how_ good I am.” Leonard downed his drink with his eyes locked with hers and a smile on his lips. The woman was a challenge and he liked that; _a lot_.

“I might just do that.” Sara stood up from her seat and leaned closer to him.

“You wanna dance, Leonard?” She asked with a smirk; her voice smooth even though she had to raise it due to the loud music.

“You go right ahead… _I’ll watch_.” He answered and Sara smiled at him before turning and walking towards the dance floor where many people were dancing with their bodies gliding together. Sara let herself free as she started dancing, with her body moving in sync with the music. Her hands passed through her blonde hair and she literally felt Leonard’s eyes on her the whole time she danced; something which shouldn’t be _that_ arousing.

The nightclub was becoming blurry by the colorful smoke that oozed out of the vents on the ceiling and Sara suddenly felt a pair of bigger hands set on her shoulders from behind. She immediately turned and saw that a buff man was towering over her with a smug look on his face.

“Is there something I can help you with?” She questioned with a sharp voice and crossed her hands in front of her chest in defense.

“You can help me if you followed me to the bathroom.” He said and Sara raised her eyebrow. From the corner of her eye she saw that Leonard had stood up from his seat and was now clutching the cold gun in the holster on his leg.

“You should just go ahead and walk over there by yourself. I think you’ll fit right in that particular environment.” But the man either didn’t know how to take a hint or he didn’t know what it meant when a lady said no, because he grabbed Sara by the forearm but before he even had the chance to pull her towards him, both his hand was broken and he was turned into an ice sculpture by Leonard’s cold gun.

A few people turned to see what was happening but upon realizing that it was Leonard, they resumed dancing and ignored the smashed iced body on the ground.

“Well that’s one way to hit on a woman…” Sara noticed as she stepped on the broken ice and stopped a few inches in front of Leonard.

“Did it work though?” He asked with a smirk as he took a step closer to Sara. She looked at him for a moment before a smile appeared on her face.

“Hell yeah it did.” She answered and grabbed him by the lapels of his coat; connecting their lips and welcoming his starved mouth on hers. The buzz of the music seemed to fade and the only thing they both heard was the frantic beating of their hearts. Once Sara broke the kiss, Leonard was looking at her with a stunned look on his face; mouth not twisted in a smirk for once. “Told you I was the best.”

 

Seeing her and Leonard like that; feeling as if that was her life there and this man somehow found his way into her heart… **_again_** … It was too much for her. But she kept driving and let the rest of the memories flow through her like the few drops of rain that fell on her car windows.

 

She remembered that same night when they returned to her apartment; both so drunk that it took them about half an hour to open the door and when they did… Sara made sure she showed Leonard her apartment properly that night. And by properly she meant that they had sex in every surface they could until they both fell exhausted on her bed and Leonard just couldn’t find the strength to get up and walk away from the woman’s home.

Sara saw him again; waking up next to her many mornings after that, staying up with her many nights… He wasn’t that much of Captain Cold anymore around her. His walls had lowered and maybe the knowledge that this wasn’t actually the leader of his rival team had made it easier for him to be in this “ _relationship_ ” with her.

The memories were now washing over her like a tidal wave; all the kisses and touches and times they were together in ways she and Leonard hadn’t even considered in their own reality, were catching up with Sara and almost drowning her. He had cherished her and… _he cared for her_. And she had made it clear that she was not a dog for him to order around; not that he would anyway. Leonard wouldn’t even think of trying to tame the fearless woman; his pretty bird, the bad-ass former Leader of the “ _Legends_ ”.

He had seen her kill; break necks, stab and shoot people in cold blood.

These were the nights where he showed her how dear he held her the most. He would fill up the tub and he would join her as the blood washed off of her slowly and then he would love every inch of that dark soul of hers. Sara’s darkness was magnetizing his and even though they knew the risks, they didn’t really care.

Mick had started asking questions but thankfully Leonard made sure that he wasn’t going to tell anything to any of the others. Amaya seemed rather disinterested in the identity of Sara’s lover and she knew that her partner wouldn’t rat her out if it wasn’t necessary.

In front of the Legion or Darhk both of them would appear distant; almost cold towards one another, but it took a lot of their willpower to stop their eyes from meeting.

 

She entered the Mayor’s office, really hoping that her, boyfriend wouldn’t notice anything.

The moment Sara walked inside the office after the mission to go retrieve Mick and deal with the rest of his so-called team … He had noticed something was off. The way she moved; the way she spoke and how her usual air of annoyance and slight arrogance was gone and was replaced… _by suppressed fear._

And when Darhk spoke about killing the Black Canary and she punched him… that’s when he knew this wasn’t his Sara. But still, he couldn’t stop the lump on his throat from forming as Darhk had her floating in the air; ready to take her life.

 

“Don’t think I’ll be giving you this just because you dated an evil version of me.” Sara clarified as Leonard stood opposite her with his cold gun aimed at her. She held the Spear tightly in her hands and as the gun started charging, Sara threw it on the floor with just one move. “Fair is fair, though.”

She hit him on the face using the spear and the man hissed before he managed to punch her on the face and then kick her; throwing her on the floor.

Still with the Spear in hand Sara jumped up and gave Leonard a swift kick on the face; causing him to almost fall back. This allowed Leonard to grab back his cold gun and aim it towards her again.

“Sorry, but I really want the Spear, you know. To bring my vanished girlfriend back to life among other things…” He said and in that moment he had shot her in the forearm but Sara had already thrown the Spear… which now Amaya was holding.

“Good catch.” Sara stated and the other woman smiled as she started chanting and no one made a move; knowing that it was too late to do anythi-

A burst of blinding ice hit Amaya on the chest and in mere seconds the woman had turned in an ice sculpture. Everyone was frozen as Sara released a cry and the team stared utterly speechless. Even the Legion had stilled.

“ _Sorry about your friend, Mick.”_ He said as he walked over to the frozen form of Amaya. _“I know you loved her to pieces.”_ And then he smashed the woman to the floor.

Leonard knew that what he had done could not be undone. But he had the Spear of Destiny. He could make his partner forget, he could bring Sara back… _he could bring his sister back_ … He had all the power in his grasp and he could finally have what he wanted…

Mick wouldn’t shoot him; he knew that much. Just as he would never shoot him. But right then, he knew that he had lost Mick forever and the only thing he could do was use the Spear.

And then Thawne had to go and destroy his only chance at ever getting the people he cared about back. All three of them.

_And then all hell broke loose._


End file.
